Crystalline Heart: Silver Shadow's Beginning
by Aena Firestar
Summary: Eira Daggyr.Archaeologist,Norse Mythology Expert,Hand to Hand Combat and Weapons Expert,Superhero.Not your typical 26 yr old girl.Especially since she has a shard of Asgardian Crystal wedged in the center of her heart. Slightly PreMovie Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1 The Ice Caverns

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hello all! Ok, so I know I have other stories and all but I am SO OBSESSED with the Avengers and after watching that movie at the theater a total of 3 times, I have finally worked up the courage and plot and such to write a Thor fanfiction that will eventually turn into an Avengers one. :D So. Here is the first chapter to my Thor one. I know it may not make a lot of sense right now, but if I get enough favorites and reviews (Max of 5 reviews) I will post chapter two, which should explain everything. :)**

**I am Creating my own Superhero, here, so this story will tell her story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this little teaser! If you have any questions inbox me or ask me in the reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :D**

**-Dora**

Chapter 1-The Ice Caverns

Date: January 23, 2009

Location: Somewhere underneath Greenland's Ice Caps

~S~S~

"Jason! Stop! Please! You don't need to do this!" He turned around and smiled at her. He shook his head and let out a short laugh.

"You don't understand, Eira! If we do this, we will both be rich and famous! Not to mention all the knowledge you'll be open to. That's what you want isn't it?" She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No! YOU don't understand! This place is not meant to be exploited! This is not what the Gods had in mind! You know I care nothing for riches and glory. Yes, there is knowledge here beyond my wildest dreams and I would love to know it, but I also know that I alone cannot handle it. It is not for mere mortals like us, it is for the GODS."

"You're wrong. The Crystals here... They are worth millions. Especially since they possess a power within them." he said, licking his lips. His eyes were glazed over and held greed within them. He looked back at the silver-white crystals that jutted out from the side of the ice. They were huge and pulsed with an unknown energy. Eira felt the energy pulse in step with her heart beat, like they were one. Something was about to happen.

"Jason... This isn't you. I know you! Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"For us." he said quietly. She shook her head and felt her sadness and betrayal turn to anger and rage. He was no longer the man she knew, the man she was in love with. She felt the overbearing need to protect this place and these crystals. Eira pulled her twin Glock 9mms from her thigh holsters and pointed them at him. All of his hired goons pointed their guns right back at her.

"So... it has come to this, has it? You, forsaking us and our love for an old, worthless, religion. You would kill me, and risk your life for this place and these... pathetic beings you call gods." he spat.

Eira was taken back. She was stunned and suddenly fear struck her heart. Jason was spitting out some extreme blasphemy. She gritted her teeth.

"How dare you speak of the gods like that. You're lucky Odin doesn't strike you down right where you stand, but since he isn't here right now I'll be the temporary guardian of this place. Step down now or I _will_ kill you." she growled. He laughed and pulled something out of his back pocket. It looked like a sleek phone, but Eira knew better. She could see the wires running around and underneath the crystals. They had 6 pounds of C4 shoved up underneath them and the device he held was the trigger.

"You speak as if these gods are real! The Gods are a myth, and if Odin were really the divine being you claim him to be, he would show himself and stop me... RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. Suddenly, there came a noise that sounded like thunder. Eira jumped and so did everyone else. They were inside an ice cavern, so Eira figured it was just the glaciers moving, but that was still a dangerous thing.

She shifted uneasily from foot to foot but still kept her guns aimed on Jason. Jason smiled.

"This place is about to come down. So, you still oppose me and wish to protect this place? Well, if I can't have it... No one can." he looked down at the phone.

"Wait. Jason, NO!"

_Beep_.

A catastrophic explosion erupted from the crystals. The one closest to the C4 shattered and shot shards everywhere. One of the shards, about the size of a fence post, impaled Jason and killed him instantly. The henchmen were crushed by the falling ice, but Eira was still alive... And suffering greatly.

She had been blown back by the explosion, and a crystal the size of a dagger had lodged itself in her chest...

Right into her heart.

The ice cavern crumbled around her, but all she could do was stare wide-eyed up at the ceiling. Her breathing was coming in short quick breaths... she was dying. Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. She felt the end was very near.

Black started to creep around the corner of her vision. She bit her lip.

"Odin, All Father... Please... Forgive me." she whispered in her last breath.

Suddenly. Thunder clapped again and a tendril of lightening shot down and hit the ground. Odin, The All Father, appeared right in it's spot. Right beside Eira.

"My child." he whispered. He looked down into Eira's eyes.

Odin was the last thing Eira thought she saw before she fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Healing Chambers

_Hi! Ok. So I obviously couldn't wait. I'm on a roll, yo! XP _

_Yes ok... Will admit that I stole a little bit of that last Chapter from _**Tomb Raider: Underworld**_. But that game is awesome and **Lara Croft** is my idol. XD I love her! So yeah. :P_

_This chapter will explain a bit about what is going on... mostly about the crystal lodged in her heart... Just read it! It's good! :D_

_**REVIEWS MAKE MEH HAPPEH! **_

_**Please review? :) Pleeeaassee?**_

_Enjoy!_

_~Read, Review, Be Merry~_

_~Doors~_

Chapter 2- Healing Chambers

Date: January 23, 2009 (Midgardian Reckoning)

Location: Asgard

**PoV: Odin**

Odin knelt down to Eira and looked her over. He took off her big winter coat and slowly pulled it off without pulling out the crystal. Underneath she wore a leather jacket. He picked up her guns and placed them back in the holsters on her thighs, then picked her up and looked up to the sky. Hiemdall sent him up immediately without hesitation. The ice and snow and the shattered crystals faded away quickly and were replaced with the golden walls of the Bifrost. Odin strode forward quickly to the Rainbow bridge.

"Hiemdall! Call for the healers!" yelled Odin over his shoulder.

"I have already taken care of it sire." said the Guardian. Odin approached his loyal eight-legged horse who was waiting for him at the entrance. Sleipnir whinnied at Odin's approach. Odin set Eira on first. She groaned when she was moved and Odin was thankful for that sign of life. He climbed atop his horse and rode off quickly down the bridge.

A group of healers on their horses met him halfway there.

"Quickly. Take this girl to the healing quarters. Keep her alive, but unconscious. Do not remove the crystal from her chest until I get there. This will require my skill and my son, Loki's, skill. She must not die. I have need and a plan for her."

"Yes sire." said the healer. They placed her gently in front of one of the riders and rode off towards the palace with Odin riding in front.

**PoV: Loki**

Night had just fallen so it was still early in the evening. Loki Odinsson quietly walked down the hall heading to supper. His father had suddenly left three hours ago, saying someone needed him. Loki was curious as to what had happened and so was his brother, Thor, but they did not linger on it. They knew their father had a good reason for what ever he did.

As he made his way across the foyer, the great doors to the palace burst open.

Loki jumped, slightly startled. He looked over and saw a group of healers rush in, one carrying a girl in his arms.

"Loki! You must come with us. Your father needs your help in healing this girl." said one of them. Loki nodded and began to follow them. He walked beside the healer holding Eira. He gasped as he saw the crystal still sticking out of her chest.

"What happened to her?" asked Loki.

"We know nothing yet, your highness. We were only told to take her and keep her alive and unconscious. Something needs to be done soon though." Loki nodded in understanding and looked at the girl. She had long, light, almost silver blond hair that fell over her shoulders and across her chest. She wore strange Midgardian clothing. She had on a black leather coat and black fingerless gloves. She wore black jeans and a pair of black snow boots.

Loki also noticed two identical strange things strapped to her thighs. He looked back up at her face. Her eyes were closed and he suddenly found himself wanting to know what color they were. He shook his head and looked back at her. A sheen of sweat was on her forehead. She looked to be in pain and Loki felt sorry for her. He also deducted that she was slightly beautiful, but soon dismissed it as they came upon the Healing chambers.

They took her in and laid her gently on a bed. They began to wipe the blood and sweat away and work their magic on making her stay asleep. She was still alive, but just barely. Something had to be done, and quick.

**PoV: Odin**

Odin strode through the doors of his palace.

"_Sire, Loki is already in the Healing chambers. He is waiting for you."_ said Hiemdall in Odin's mind.

"Thank you Hiemdall." said Odin out loud.

"_Yes, sire."_

Odin set out quickly for the healing chambers. He knew not what the girl had gotten herself into. All he knew was that she had been willing to lay her life on the line for the Gods, and the Asgardian Crystals.

He walked through the doors.

"Where is she?" he said.

"Here my lord." said the healer. Odin walked to his right and approached the bed. "She is alive, and stable... but not for long. Something must be done."

"Father!" said Loki. He walked up and stood beside him. He looked down on the woman. "What has happened to this girl? Who is she?" he asked.

"I do not know the full story, my son, but for now we must save her. She was in the ice chamber. Where I had stored the energy crystals centuries ago. All I know is that she and another man found it, but she was trying to protect them."

Eira groaned and took a sharp quick breath.

"We must begin. Now." said Odin. "Loki, I want you to concentrate on keeping her asleep and pain free. I must pull this energy crystal from her chest."

"Yes father." Loki obeyed and began to work his magic on Eira. She went from groaning and breathing sharply, to quiet and still. Odin took hold of the white crystal... and yanked it out.

Blood stained the tip of the crystal. Odin looked at it, but dread hit him immediately. The small tip of the crystal had been broken off. He looked down at the hole in her chest, but couldn't see the end of it sticking out.

"One of you, check her over. I think there is a shard embedded in her heart."

One of the healers approached and hovered her hands over the body. Five long seconds passed and the healer opened her eyes.

"S-Sire..." she mumbled.

"What is it?" said Odin. Loki found himself listening intently as well.

"The shard... It... It's embedded right in the center of her heart..."

"Can you not extract it?" Loki said, surprising himself. This girl was nothing to him, no one he knew, yet he was curious. He wanted her alive so he could know what exactly had happened.

"If we extract it... She'll die. She's loosing too much blood and the crystal shard is acting as a plug. Also, it is emitting an energy, which is mixing in with her heart beat. The energy of the shard is not enough by itself. If the shard doesn't connect with another crystal, she'll die... The shard is apart of her heart now... Apart of her."

"How long will she be able to go without another crystal?" asked Odin.

"Not long. Five minutes perhaps." said the healer.

"Well we can't put the crystal back in her chest!" said Loki.

"No. But we can let her keep the crystal..." said Odin. "I have an idea." Odin looked at the healer. "Press a healing stone to her chest and close the wound, and keep the crystal beside her at all times. I will be back as soon as possible." said Odin. He turned around and started to walk out the door, but stopped. "Loki,"

"Yes father?"

"Keep an eye on her... And keep her alive."

**Alls ya gotta do is just press that little review button. I will not update till I have more feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Gods

_Hey guys! Brand new chapter! Kinda long, I know, but it was good! And I put a lot of thought into it._

_I hope you guys enjoy it! :D_

_~Read, Review, be Merry!~_

_~Dora_

Chapter 3- Meeting the Gods

Date: January 24, 2009- 9:00 P.M (Midgardian Reckoning)

Location: Healing Chambers, Asgard

~S~S~

Darkness and pain. Ice and cold... So very cold...

Death.

Yes, that is what I had felt. Death was spreading over me. I was cold at first but then... I became warm and I was still conscious as I was dying... Then there was nothing... Darkness...

Now, where am I?

My body feels week and unresponsive and my eyes aren't ready to open yet... I'm also laying on my back somewhere... On something soft... Hmm... lets see if I can remember anything... Greenland, underneath the Ice caps in a cavern. The crystals... Yes! The Asgardian energy crystals! And... Oh my god. Jason... He destroyed them and killed everyone!

I remember now! Something hit my chest... and... someone was there with me, standing over me. He wore silver armor, a cape, a silver eye patch... white beard...

"ODIN!" I screamed as I shot straight up. My eyes were open wide and I was breathing hard. I looked around and saw a few people staring at me. I was in a strange room. Somewhere I had never been before. "W-Where is Odin? He was here! I saw him right before I..." Suddenly a sharp, stabbing pain erupted from my left breast. I clutched at my chest and squeezed my eyes. "Ughh!" I gritted my teeth.

"Go easy, mortal! Lie down and stay still. Your wound is still healing. My father will be back shortly." said a smooth, calm voice. It was a man and his voice was velvet-like and not too deep. I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder. He gently pushed me back down onto the bed. "You have nothing to fear. You are safe here." My breathing was rapid again but I felt the pain ebbing away. I opened my eyes and were met with a pair of striking emerald eyes.

Although his eyes were beautiful, my guard switched on. I do not know this man, nor do I have any idea where I'm at. Plus my mind is still hazy and my vision is still trying to come out of the blurry state. I looked down at myself and realized I was out of my clothes. I seemed to be in some sort of white gown. It was half sleeved and v-neck.

"The maids undressed you." he said, as if reading my mind. "Your clothes were covered in blood, but they have been washed and are lying with the rest of your belongings." I pulled the dress down off my shoulder and saw a bandage wrapped around my breast.

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

"Yes. It was a rather nasty injury. But my father knew what he was doing and so did I. You are in good hands, mortal." why does this guy keep calling me mortal?

"Mortal? Your father? What?" I whispered, confused out of my mind.

"Shh... Try not to speak. All will be explained in time." he soothed.

The man placed his hand on my forehead. His hand was cool and smooth and I found myself leaning into his touch. I felt relaxed. A small smile played across his lips.

"You are much stronger than we thought. Your wound is healing quickly." I snapped my eyes open and took my first long look at him. He was tall and lithe and wore dark green leather armor. His skin was pale, but not sickly. No... There was a hidden strength about this man. His jet black hair was slicked back and his beautiful emerald eyes never left me. He was very... Handsome. His smile grew into a smirk.

"Are you studying me?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes. I am. Who are you? Who is we? And... where the hell am I?" I nearly stuttered... so much for being strong... and not talking. The man sat down on the side of the bed.

" 'We' as in the Healers, my father and myself. And you are in the Healing Chambers, in the royal palace of Asgard." he said calmly.

Wait... What?... Asgard?... No no no no... I don't believe it...

"Well it's the truth. Whether you choose to believe it or not is your choice." he simply said. I stared at him in shock. Who the hell is this guy? Did he just read my mind?

"Yes. I did. And I still am." he smirked.

"Would you stop that? Please?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed. He laughed lightly.

"My apologies. But to answer your other question, my name is Loki. Loki Odinsson." My eyes widened and my heart jumped.

"L-Loki? As in... God of Mischief?..." I stuttered. This was intense. I was shocked out of my mind. Asgard? Loki? Holy shit...

"Yes. The very same. And my father is Odin."

"Wha...Ooh my god." I whispered. I rubbed a hand down my face and through my hair. This was way too much to handle. It was unbelievable. Either I was dead or still alive or... I don't even know! I stopped and looked at... Loki. "Am I dead?"

"Of course not. I just said you were healing and very much alive." I bit my lip and nodded.

"Ok... And it's actually you? You, Loki. Are you real?" I felt like an idiot for asking these questions but I needed to know if I had gone insane or not. His eyes glinted with mischief... huh, that figures... then he looked down at himself and put a hand over his chest.

"I'm almost positive I am. My heart is beating..." he looked back at me. "Would you like more proof?" before I could say anything, he moved closer and leaned over me. He grabbed my hand and pressed it to his chest. I tensed at first. He was very close to me and his emerald eyes bore into mine. I couldn't hold his gaze for long, it was so intense. His chest was warm and, sure enough, I felt a strong, steady heart beat. "My heart beats and I am still breathing. So I must be alive and real." he smiled and released my hand.

"Alright. I... believe you... But I've never been in the presence of a God, so you'll have to forgive me if I act differently." I said, half sarcastically.

"I never expected anything less or more. This all must be a shock to you."

"Yeah!" I scoffed. I pushed up on my hands and sat up. "You have no idea how much of a shock." The pain came again, but was less potent than the first time it hit. I grimaced and rubbed my shoulder.

"Here," said Loki. He picked something up from the table next to us and placed it in my hand. It was round and smooth and had a rune carved into it. I looked at it in amazement as the rune glowed.

"Oh my god... This is a healing stone!" I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"So interested in the simplest of things... Do you not have these in Midgard?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. We have... very intricate medical things. I wish we had these though. They would be easier and quicker than an I.V or a breathing machine... How do I activate it?" I asked. He moved closer and closed my hand around the stone, then pressed it up against my chest. The pain disappeared and I breathed easily.

"Simple." he said. I smiled and looked at him.

"That feels better... Thank you."

"You will not need a healing stone all the time though. Father has had something special made for you. But he should be the one to tell you, not I." Suddenly the doors flew open. "And that would be him." said Loki.

"Has she awakened?" said a strong, gruff voice.

"Yes sire. She... yelled for you when she woke." said a woman.

"I understand. All of this must be a shock to her. Thank you." said the voice.

"Yes, sire." suddenly, I saw him. He strode around the corner and headed straight for me. He was dressed in silver armor and had a silver eye patch on to match it. The exact same as when I saw him in the Caverns. His hair was white and he had a soft smile on his face. It was Odin... Oh my god it's actually Odin!

"I am glad to see you have awakened, although I heard it was a bit of a shock." he said. I opened my mouth but had no clue what to say. The King of the Norse Gods was right here in front of me, speaking to me. And his son, Loki, The fucking god of mischief, was sitting next to me!

"I...uh... Yes... Your highness." Great. Just fucking great, Eira. Those are your first dignified words to the All father? Perfect. I am an idiot. Odin gave me a quiet chuckle. My cheeks turned red and I looked down.

"There is nothing to fear, my dear girl. You are safe." he said. I looked up and smiled and nodded.

"Thank you... Sire." I said quietly.

"Now then, what is your name?"

"It is Eira. Eira Daggyr, your highness."

"Eira... I understand this all must be very different for you. If it makes you feel more comfortable, talk to us as if we are but regular mortals." he said. That was going to be kind of hard to imagine the All father and his son as mortals... I'll just speak to them with respect.

Odin pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me. Loki was still seated on the bed beside me. "Now then, I would like to know what happened. That is, if you are willing and ready to tell us." Odin said gently.

Now I was nervous. I didn't really have anyone to look to for help... seeing as how I was in a completely different world. I wrung my hands nervously and glanced up at Loki. He looked at me expectantly, his green eyes shining. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright. I will tell you what happened... Back in my world, in Midgard, there are people who study and dedicate their lives to being archaeologists. These archaeologists study about the past and the people and cultures in it. My area of expertise is Norse Mythology, or in other words... The study of the gods and the legends surrounding them." I looked at Odin to gauge his reaction. He just sat there, calmly listening to me. I looked to Loki and he was in the same posture.

"Go on." he said gently.

"Well, I knew the legend about the Asgardian Crystals. How they carried an unknown source of energy with them that, if in the wrong hands, could pretty much destroy anything. How you, Odin, placed them there centuries ago to protect the people who worshiped you." Odin nodded slowly.

"This is true. I did place them there. But that race diminished ages ago. There are so very few of them now. I didn't bother to take back the crystals, so instead I hid them... but it seems that I didn't do a good enough job." he gave me a knowing smile. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Um...Well anyways, there had been rumors that a few people in Greenland had come across and felt strange pulses and heard weird humming noises coming from underneath an area of Polar Ice caps. The scientists concluded it to be the glaciers shifting or the Earth's crust moving. Simple things." I ran a hand through my hair, getting agitated at what I was about to say next. "But God forbid, the American Government had to go overboard. They assumed that Greenland was making weapons of mass destruction, which was the most idiotic, absurd thing I've ever heard."

"Most mortals are blind and weak minded." said Loki. I nodded my head.

"I agree, although there are a few of us who are different."

"And I can see that you are one of them." said Loki. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks. A lot of people disagreed on that, saying that there was something else at work here. Of course, everyone had their own opinion. Science, religion, chemical warfare, unexplained legends... Well... The latter is where I come in. My boss, Nick Fury, asked me on behalf of the President of the United states, to go down there and find some answers. They knew that I was the only one with the guts and the will to do something as potentially dangerous as this. I was all over it!" I said with a smile, feeling myself get excited about the thought. Odin smiled at me and so did Loki.

"The first time I went down there, I only found the energy readings. I stayed in a village close to the ice caps and listened to a few of their legends passed down from the ancestors. One that particularly stuck out was the one that came with a warning. The crystals are too powerful for anyone to use and that the gods meant for them never to be found. Well, when I went back to the ice caps I cut through the ice and explored the waters underneath." I paused and looked at Odin.

"And you found it." he said. I nodded.

"I found it in a cavern. The room that the crystals were kept in created an air bubble, so I was able to climb out and explore. Runes were carved on the underwater entrance to them, but they looked as if they had been worn down or scratched off." Odin looked thoughtful for a second.

"Father, do you think that someone or something found it before her?" said Loki.

"That's what I wondered as well." I said.

"I do not know. But no one will ever find it now. The remaining crystals have been buried deep in the ice waters of that ocean. Please, continue with your story." said Odin. I nodded.

"I came back to the states and spoke to Fury, telling him that these crystals were not meant to be found. I told him the story of the power of it and how none of us would be able to harness it. I begged him to leave it be and he agreed to it... But it turns out that my boyfriend had followed me, and later had went through my journal and found the location. He confronted me about it and I tried to stop him, but he left... And I followed." I started to feel my anger rising. "I found him in the caverns. I tried to stop him again, threatened to kill him and I _would_ have-"

"Yes. I remember. I was watching you during that time." said Odin. My eyes widened.

"You were... watching me?" I asked. I felt... judged.

"Yes. I had watched you a couple of times before, but this one in particular caught my interest. How you wanted to save the crystals. Act as their guardian. You would have laid your life down for the protection of what you believe in. I was very intrigued... And very proud of you. Not many would do such a thing for sake of beliefs and legend"

"Well I... Thank you, All Father." Wow. Odin has been watching me and is... Proud of me. Oh my god this is... Amazing. I just... Can't believe it. I hope it isn't a dream.

"This is no dream, Eira. This is real. _We_ are real." said Loki. He took my hand and placed it over his heart. "Remember?" I felt his heart beat, still steady and strong. His chest rose and fell with the breaths he took. Not to mention I felt some muscles...

Whoa, hold up. No. Stop _right_ there, Eira. No thinking that. This guy is a GOD for gods sake. He doesn't want anything to do with a mortal.

I looked at Loki. His eyes shined with...something and he smirked. I took my hand from his chest and blushed...

I forgot about him reading minds... Shit.

I'm so screwed.

"Eira." I turned and looked at Odin.

"Yes sir?"

"You saw what happened to you when the explosion happened, didn't you?" he said gently.

"Saw? Yeah. I saw. And gods help me I _felt_ too. So much pain. A crystal the size of a dagger embedded into my heart. I thought I was going to die."

"You almost did. You saw me before you slipped into oblivion, yes?" asked Odin. I nodded.

"I remember you standing over me." Odin gave me a thoughtful look.

"Eira... I want you to listen to me. Prepare yourself for what I am about to tell you." Oh no... what could this be about... "Are you ready?" said Odin. I glanced at Loki. His face was blank and he met my gaze.

"I suppose so... What is this about?" I asked. I looked back at Odin.

"You where not dead when I brought you here. You were still miraculously alive although a blow like that should have killed you. I pulled the crystal from your heart... but a shard from the tip of it was embedded into the very center of your heart. We could not extract it. It is still in your heart."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped a little.

"What?" I gave a nervous laugh. "No. No I mean come on. You can't be serious!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "So is this the part where you tell me that I have seven months to live before the shard cuts one of my main arteries or something?" I was freaking out by now. Tears rolled down my face and I quickly wiped them away.

"No, Eira. You will not die, but you must listen to me." Odin grabbed one of my hands. "Look at me, young one." he said gently. I wiped one last tear away and looked at the All Father. "This shard that is in your heart is the only thing keeping you alive, but it is not strong enough to sustain you by itself. You need the crystal with you."

"Are you suggesting I stab the crystal back in my chest?" I hissed.

"I asked the same thing." said Loki. "But please... Eira." he put his hand on my arm. "We have a solution but you must pay attention to father." I bit my lip and nodded. I looked back at Odin. He let go of my hand and put his hands together, then opened them.

"This..." he said as he held up a silver chain necklace. "Is your solution. And your life." a crystal about the size of a BIC lighter with the width of dime hung from the chain. It glowed a silver-white just like the ones in the caverns did. It was not too big and not too small. It was ruggedly cut but the edges were smoothed out. The only thing that was sharp was the very tip of the crystal.

"This is a cutting of the crystal you were stabbed with. This crystal is more than enough size and power to keep you alive... and possibly a little bit more." said Odin with a twinkle in his eye.

"If... I need this to stay alive, then why have I not died without it yet?" I asked.

"Because this has been under your pillow." said Loki. He reached across me and pulled the dagger-like crystal from under my pillow. I felt my heart beat speed up. The aura of the crystal on the necklace and the crystal in Loki's hand pulsed in time with my heart beat.

"These crystals are keeping you alive." said Loki. "This one is too big and the energy is too great for you to handle. But this one..." Loki put down the dagger crystal and took the necklace from Odin. "This one will give you your life... and a little more." he said. His tone of voice suggested something that I didn't know about. Loki put the necklace around my neck and clasped it together. He ran his cool hands down my neck. It made me shiver a bit but I kept my posture. Loki held the crystal in his hand. He looked at it for a second, then his eyes flicked to me.

"This silver chain is unbreakable and bound by my magic. The crystal will never fall off or never get lost. The only two people who can remove this necklace is you and me." he gave me a smile and let the crystal fall against my chest. He held my gaze for a little while and I looked in his eyes for as long as I could. I was the first to break the stare. I tucked the end of the crystal under my dress so that the sharp end was hidden but the crystal was still showing. It fell perfectly right between the valley of my breast and its aura started to pulse with my heart beat.

I immediately started to feel the effects of it. My breathing was even and my body no longer ached. My heart beat was regulated and I felt all of my energy return.

"You must keep this on you... Forever. If you take it off it can never get any more than two feet away from you. If you are out of range, you have five minutes to get to it... Else you will die." said Odin. I bit my lip, but nodded.

"I understand." I whispered. Odin nodded.

"Good. Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow, if you are able, you will be allowed to leave." Odin stood up and began to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Thank you for saving me, All Father. I owe you my life. If you ever need anything, please, call for me. I will do everything in my power to help you." I looked at Loki. "Both of you. If not without your magic, Loki, I'd be dead. Thank you." I whispered. Loki smiled at me and inclined his head.

"You are most welcome, Eira." He stood up and stood by his father. Odin squeezed my hand.

"You are meant for great things, Eira. You were meant to live. A time will come when the world will need you, and your life will change very soon... Especially with your new life. And when that time comes, you will be ready."

_**Please Please Review you guys! I need feedback! PLEASE! **_


	4. Chapter 4 The God of Thunder

**Ok. So here's whats up. I made this chapter a little mischievous and light hearted, although there will be some serious things in here, but I tend to try and look on the bright side of life. (Monty Python ftw! ;D) But anyways yes. I wrote this at midnight and I was half delusional now I'm posting it. Hope its good 'nuff! :D**

**~Read, Review, be Merry~**

**~Doors~**

Chapter 4- The God of Thunder

Date: January 25, 2009 (Midgardian Reckoning) Some time in the morning.

Location: Royal Palace of Asgard

~S~S~

**PoV: Loki**

Eira.

He finally knew her name.

She had been on his mind ever since he went to sleep last night. And even now, this morning, she was still there. This mortal was different from the others. He could tell. She intrigued him to no end and he wanted to know more about her. This woman had secrets, and Loki found himself wanting to explore her, read her like a book. The musings of her mind were very amusing. Especially when she scolded herself for thinking about his muscles and the way his chest rose and fell.

He smirked to himself.

She obviously couldn't quite control her wandering mind, and he liked that.

This was going to be a fun day, because he was charged with the privilege of showing her around the palace today.

Mischief was bound to ensue.

Her eyes also burned in his mind. Blue-Grey. Like a storm on the ocean. She was still wary and guarded, but Loki was prepared to break those walls down. He was going to show her the wonders of this place and hopefully find out more about her. It was just going to be the two of them today, and no one else-

"Brother!" boomed a loud voice from down the hall. Loki stopped dead in his tracks and all of his thoughts came to a screeching crash. "Brother! Where are you off to at such a brisk pace? And early as it is! Are you off to see the mortal girl?" Loki heard his brother approach him and felt him clap a strong hand on his back. As much as Loki loved his brother, he hated him right now, but forced a smile no less.

"Yes, Thor. I was just going to get her for breakfast." he said.

"Her name is Eira is it not?" he asked, blue eyes shining.

"Yes. Her name is Eira." said Loki. He liked the way her name felt on his lips, but he shook the thought away.

"Do you mind if I accompany you? I would very much like to meet her. Father has explained everything to me so I will not pester her with many questions."

"But questions none the less?" Loki smirked and rose an eyebrow, feeling his anger fading away and being replaced with amusement.

"Not a lot. Just a few." said Thor with a smile. "I know you have been given the task of showing her the palace and I will not interfere nor hinder you from that. The Warriors Three and I have some training to get into right after breakfast so you will have the whole day with her."

"Thank you, Thor. I appreciate it very much." said Loki. Thor gave his brother a warm smile.

"Now! Let us be off! We have a mortal to wake up!"

~S~S~

"_How do we wake her?"_ mmm... What?... mmehhh... sleep...

"_How am I supposed to know? I've never awakened a mortal."_ what in the hell...

"_Your the one who reads all the books." _ugh...

"_Yes, but they don't have anything written in them about the techniques of waking a mortal."_

"_Well, we could shake her awake. Or poke her." _Hmmm?...

"_Ugh... Here, I'll handle this..."_ Loki. That is definitely Loki... Voice and all... Hm... God of Mischief eh? Well, lets see if I can pull a little mischief on him...

"_Loki_..." I whispered and rolled over on my back.

"Did... She just?..." Ah! That's him! I can hear the shock in his voice... Good.

"Mmm... _Loki_..." I breathed again... Oh this was gonna be good...

"Brother... She's... _Dreaming_ about you!" said the other voice. He sounded like he was on the verge of bursting out laughing. I let out a soft moan and twisted my body a little. I made sure to have a small smile on my lips.

"Hmm... So it would seem." Wait... He doesn't sound affected by it... He actually sounds... Amused... maybe I'm not trying hard enough. I let out a soft moan and rolled over.

"Brother, I hope you are not embarrassed! A beautiful woman like that practically moaning out your name? You should be flattered and... proud." said the other voice. Ha! I like this other guy.

Ok that's it. I can't hold this in any more. I grinned widely and started to laugh openly. Everything went silent for a second, then I opened my eyes and sat up. Loki stared at me, his lips were showing the smallest traces of a smirk. I looked at the other guy standing by him...

Whoa.

Oh my god...

Tall, handsome, muscular, blonde and... Oh wow those eyes.

Well, Blondie was sitting there smiling and ready to bust. I started to laugh.

"Oh my god that was great! That was hilarious! What a perfect way to start out my morning. I just played a prank on the God of Mischief!" then suddenly the other guy started to laugh. It was loud and strong and sort of infectious.

"Well, it seems as if the God of Mischief has had a taste of his own medicine!" said the guy between laughs. I tried to calm down out of my fit. I opened my eyes. Loki was still staring at me with an unreadable expression. I threw back the covers and threw my legs over the bed. I put my feet on the cool stone floor, then looked back up at Loki.

"Loki please don't kill me or smite me or whatever it is you Gods do. I was just having a bit of fun. I couldn't help myself! I was half awake when the two of you started talking about the different ways to wake up a mortal. It was entertaining! It was... mischievous." I said with a wink and a smirk.

"Brother, you did not tell me this girl was as cunning as you!" said the guy. I looked at Loki.

"Try to recover from your shock so you can introduce me to your brother." I said, still smiling.

"Yes... I am trying." Loki said quietly.

"What is this? Loki has been pranked and has his silver tongue struck speechless all in the same day? This must be a new record. I congratulate you." said the guy. I smiled wider.

"Thank you!"

"Can you give us a second?" said Loki, looking at his brother.

"Of course. I will be in the hall waiting. Don't be too harsh on the girl." said the guy. He smiled, patted Loki's shoulder and walked away.

"I'm gonna die aren't I?" I asked, biting my lip. Loki smiled and laughed slightly. He sat down next to me. He gave me a sideways look.

"No. You are not going to die. But you were very brave to pull something like that. Not many would attempt such a thing at my expense." his voice was smooth and I liked it. I was starting to get used to it. I smiled and shrugged.

"Like I said. I couldn't help it." Loki smiled.

"Indeed. And... I also noticed that I couldn't read you as well as I could last night. Why is that?" I stared at him. His eyes searched me and I shrugged.

"Well... When I'm concentrating on something I try to block everything else out. I was concentrated on embarrassing, shocking and pranking you so maybe that was why." He looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Well... I'm glad you're not mad at me. I didn't even think about the wrath you would put on me if I actually did piss you off. It slipped my mind completely." Loki looked away from me, shook his head and smirked.

"I am not angry." he looked back at me, but this time his intense green eyes were sparkling. "Just disappointed." Ok. Now I was confused.

"Disappointed? How?"

"Your dream was not very accurate." his voice held something in it that made a small shiver run up my spine.

"How?-" Loki cut me off by moving in _extremely_ close. I tensed immediately... but couldn't throw out the feeling of liking him this close. I heard him chuckle.

"Because with me you wouldn't be quietly moaning my name..." his breath ran down my neck and shot electric chills down my spine. "You would be _screaming_ it, Eira."

OH my GOD. Oh damn... Holy shit... That... That should be _Illegal_... Ooohhh he has NO fucking idea what I would do...

"Oh I think I have a very good idea." he whispered to me. He pulled away from me and stood up.

"I... You... Oh _hell_ no. You are going to have to stop that. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. That was just a whole damn _backfire_." Now I was agitated... And slightly pissed... All the while, a smirk graced his lips... Damn him and his silver tongue.

"My my Eira. I did not know you were such a spit-fire." he said in a low, tempting voice.

"There are a lot of things you do not know, Loki Odinson." I hissed.

"I intend on finding them out today... And just so you know, I usually get what I want." his eyes shined and he looked at me up and down. "Get dressed. We will await you in the hall." he bowed slightly and left.

Yeah. Get the hell away from me. The last damn thing I need is to fall for a god.

A GOD.

A NORSE god.

Particularly the freaking Norse god of LIES and MISCHIEF... Man I sure do know how to pick 'em. I am so screwed.

I shook my head and stood up. Me legs were kind of wobbly for a second but this was the first time I had stood up in... wait.. How long have I been here? What day is it? Ahh gees. I grabbed my washed clothes off the nightstand and went behind a changing screen.

Interesting... Never been behind one of these before... I saw a wash basin there with warm water in it and a mirror. I washed my face and woke myself up, then put my black jeans on then my black boots.

I stared at myself in the mirror...

There was a wicked scar, about the size of a quarter or a little bit bigger, on the inside of my left breast. It wasn't a smooth, clean scar. Although it had healed all the way, it had healed jaggedly, leaving it looking like a burn. Something unsavory and ugly on my skin. It disgusted me and reminded me of everything that had gone down that night. All the memories flooded into my mind. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Quit living in the past. That is against your rules. Regret will eat you alive." I said to my reflection. "You are in Asgard! This place is real! Make the most of it." I took a deep breath and focused on bottling up my emotions. I had to teach myself how to have an iron will, how to hide my emotions and I was good at it... I closed my eyes and focused, took a couple deep breaths and clenched my fists... I sighed and opened my eyes. I smiled and nodded. I pulled my grey long sleeve shirt on and adjusted it. It was a V-neck and showed off the top of my crystal. The light of the crystal pulsed calmly, just as my heart did. I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the screen.

I walked back over to my bed and saw my weapons lying there.

"Huh." I said to myself. I smiled and picked up one of my Glocks. I checked the bullets. "Full case." checked the second. " 'Nother full case. Very nice!" I smiled and then looked at my belt. Six shiny throwing knives were sitting securely in their holsters on my belt. I strapped my belt around my waist, three knives on my left hip, three knives on my right. I then strapped my thigh holsters on. I slipped my guns in and nodded my head. "Done!"

I grabbed my leather jacket, then made my way towards the doors. I put my hand on the handle... Took a deep breath... Then opened the doors.

"Ah! There she is!" said the blonde. I walked into the hall way and closed the door behind me. Loki pushed off from the wall and walked in front of me.

"Eira, I would like you to meet my brother, Thor." he said.

Oh... Oh my god... THOR? Ahhhh! Holy Fuck! Ok... Calm down... Don't freak out...

"You...You're Thor?... Ooh my god..." I felt my head start to swim. I took a step back and shook my head. "Ookaay..." I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Are you alright?" came THOR's deep voice. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Just..." I looked at THOR again. Good lord. "Ooh gees..." I felt myself wobble a bit and closed my eyes. Suddenly a hand rested on the small of my back and another hand grabbed my arm.

"Eira. You do not look so well. Do you need to lie back down?" ooh that smooth voice... That was Loki and he... sounded concerned. I opened my eyes and saw him holding my hand and his arm around my waist. His eyes reflected a bit of concern. I shook my head and smiled.

"Meeting gods makes me... what's the word I'm searching for..."

"Faint?" offered Thor.

"Shocked and disbelieving?" said Loki. I pointed at him.

"That's the one!" I said with a smile.

"Well... I apologize. I did not mean to weaken you, Eira." said Thor. I looked at him and offered a smile.

"Don't worry about it... Thor. Its actually my fault... This is all a bit of a shock to me. You guys gotta understand."

"Of course we do. You are a mortal and had quite a shock. Father told me everything. We understand. And we mean you no harm." said Thor. He gave a smile. I looked at Loki and he smiled and nodded.

"I probably would have done the same thing when I met you, Loki. Had I not been lying in a bed, I probably would have done this. Oh and especially when I met Odin. I would have blacked out..."

"You did black out." said Loki with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I was dying. I'm sure you would have blacked out too. God or no." It was only then that I realized Loki still had a hold on me. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Loki." he smiled and let me go. Thor stepped up and took my hand.

"Welcome to Asgard, Eira." he leaned over and kissed my knuckles. My eyes widened.

"Whoa..."

"Ah-hem" I looked up and saw Loki... He looked a little agitated. Thor stood up straight and released my hand.

"Sorry. I'm not used to that. It's a nice change from Earth. Guys don't do that to us any more. Only on rare occasions. If you both want to keep me from passing out, don't do that." I said jokingly. "At least not until I get used to it."

"How else will you get used to it if we do not continue to do it?" said Loki. I looked at him and he smirked. I crossed my arms and rose an eyebrow. "Smartass." I murmured. Thor chuckled.

"You are a bold one, Eira. This should be interesting. Come, let us be off to breakfast. I want you to meet Sif and the Warriors Three! They are most interested in meeting you." said Thor. We started to walk down the hall. I was between the guys. I looked at Loki.

"Does everyone in the palace know about me?" I asked.

"Yes. Ever since Father brought you here two nights ago, people have been asking questions." said Loki. I stopped dead in my tracks. The guys took a couple steps then stopped too.

"Did you say... Two nights ago?" I looked at the guys. They exchanged a glance and Loki gave me a confused look.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh my god! I... I was supposed to be home yesterday! And... oh no... Eva's going to kill me. Anubis and Isis have been alone for two days! They're probably starved by now!" I felt my heart rate speed up and saw my crystal glow and pulse quickly.

"Eira, calm down. Who is this Eva?" said Loki.

"She's my friend from L.A. She lives in the same apartment complex as I do. Well... she's actually from South Africa but she came to study and live in L.A. So she moved down the hall from me." I shook my head. "But that's not the point. The point _is_ is that she was watching them and I was supposed to be home yesterday. So that means she's back at home which means my Dogs, Anubis and Isis, are alone and they probably haven't been taken out or fed or... ugh no..." I ran a hand through my hair. Thor chuckled lightly.

"Is that all?" he said. I paused...

"Well... yeah."

"All we have to do is tell Hiemdall and he will inform your friend for you." said Thor with a smile. I shook my head.

"No. No. My friend is a mortal and she wouldn't do so well if she heard another voice besides her voice in her head."

"Eira, do you trust us?" said Thor. I looked at him. His blue eyes were strong and bright.

"Of course I do." I said quietly.

"Then trust us to know we will take care of it. Hiemdall will take care of it. He knows enough about the mortals to do something subtle."

"I... Ok then... You're right. I'll try not to dwell on it too much. Thank you." I said to him. He nodded and I fell back into step with them.

We walked in silence for a few seconds.

"Anyways... What I was asking earlier... About Odin telling everyone about me?" I looked to Loki. His green eyes met mine and he nodded.

"He had to tell them. And... He also did not want you to be attacked with questions as soon as you stepped foot out of the Healing Chambers."

"But... Everyone knows about my weakness." I said quietly. I looked down at the stone floor, watching it pass below our feet. I grasped at the crystal around my neck.

"Do not think of it as a weakness, Eira. Think of it as a means to drive you, make you stronger and more determined." said Thor. I looked over at him and smiled. That was just what I needed.

"That... Is a very good way to think of it. Thank you Thor." I said. Thor gave me a smile and his blue eyes sparkled... Damn his blue eyes... Blue is my favorite color after all... But I have been taking a new liking to green here lately... Hmm...

**Review please! Hope it was ok. :) It'll pick up in the next chapter. Promise. :D**


End file.
